The Ankh Cross(New version)
by forever sibuna
Summary: I've had already submitted this story,but it received many negative comments so I wanted to make it better. When Eddie's life is in danger,he and sibuna must find The Ankh Cross at al cost or else,he will die.


**So, yeah! I've deleted this because many of you said it was really bad, but now I've had upload it again! This will be Peddie, no Jeddie, or Neddie that's a promise and I will make it more interesting.**

**Chapter 1**

New Year, new housemate and Nina is not in the school.

A black cab arrived, Fabian went to open it expecting to see Nina but, instead, Eddie came out.

"Hi buddy!" greeted Eddie and step out of the car and took his luggage out of the trunk.

"Hi…ummm where's Nina?" asked his friend.

"I didn't see her in the airport but perhaps she's coming later" Eddie answered but he was lying. Nina had told him why she wasn't coming back. She said that she wanted to stay in America because she wanted to graduate there and take care of her grandmother.

"Oh, well…do we enter?" offered Fabian and Eddie agreed.

"Sure!"

**In the house…**

Patricia was trying to see Eddie but with all her other housemates there it was impossible. Suddenly she saw him coming with Fabian and went running to him. She hugged him.

"Hi Yacker!" Eddie said and smiled.

"Hi slime ball!" she replied and kissed him.

While that was happening, Alfie was searching for Amber. Minutes later a blonde hair girl stepped in the house and he went running towards her.

"Amberella!" Alfie shouted happily

"Boo!" she replied and threw her luggage making a lot of noise. Running, she went to hug Alfie.

"What have you got in that suitcase? Gold?" asked an annoyed Jerome.

Amber laughed. "No silly, those are my shoes"

"You laugh, that's to be silly?" question Jerome on a superiority way.

"I was sarcastically laughing so…yes you are silly" she replied and laugh, the rest did the same.

Everyone was laughing of what Amber has just said when she asks:

"Hey! Where's Nina?" she said and take a look everywhere, expecting her to come out from nowhere.

Eddie was about to answer when Trudy came from the kitchen.

"Bad news! Nina is not coming back she is going to stay in America to take care of her grandmother!"

"That's not bad news! That's _awful_ news!" Amber complained.

"But is she coming back to graduate?" asked Joy.

"No sweetie, she is going to graduate in America but you can stay in contact with her by the cellphone. But good news! You are going to have a new housemate! Her name is

"Ohhh, did you hear that Patricia? You are going to have a new victim to throw juice at!" Jerome joked.

Patricia laughed sarcastically and looked at him with an "I will get you" look.

"Jerome!" Mara scolded.

"What!? She threw liquid at Nina, Amber _and_ Eddie!" he tried to defend himself while they were going to the living room

Meanwhile in the hall a girl stepped in Anubis house.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she asked to none in particular, Trudy went to receive her.

"Oh hello! You must be the new student! I am Trudy, your house mother" she said in a happily way.

"I'm Olive" she introduced herself.

"Yes, I know. Oh, wait that I call the house caretaker. Victor! Victor!" she yelled to the upper floor.

"I heard it the first time Trudy. What is it?" Said a man coming downstairs

"The new student is here. Alma this is your house caretaker, Victor

"Welcome to the Anubis house. This is the oldest house in all the school. Now let me explain you the rules: the lights turns off at 22:00 o'clock, supper is at 20:00 o'clock and the cellar and the attic are extremely prohibited

"Thank you" Olive said.

"Any question?" he asked, obviously wanting to end the conversation, Olive noticed this because she answered:

"No, thanks"

"You are sharing room with Amber" Trudy indicated and guide her to the dining room, when she stepped in, the room went silence.

"This is your new housemate, Olive. Amber, she is sharing room with you" Trudy finished and went. No one said a word, obviously because that girl, "Olive" was replacing Nina.

Eddie was looking at Olive with pity, no one was talking to her and she was standing there like a statue.

"You can sit here if you want" Eddie offered, pointing to the chair next to him.

"Thanks" she said and pulled a shy smile, she was coming when Patricia said:

"No! Eddie, why doesn't she sit in the end? That's were Nina sat and after all, she is replacing her"

"Patricia!" he scolded.

"What? She is replacing Nina, Amber move!" she ordered.

"No! Amber stays there!" Eddie argued.

"Patricia's right, she IS replacing Nina. Sit here" Amber agreed and moved.

"WHAT!? Fabian say something!" Eddie continued and stood up.

"Why me?" Fabian questioned.

"Because…" but he couldn't finish.

"Look, Eddie; that they are doing something to her doesn't mean that I have to interfere

"Eddie, listen to Fabian" Jerome order.

"What? I didn't think this of all you!" he complained.

"Eddie; Joy, Alfie and me didn't said anything" Mara informed.

"No, but you were thinking or am I wrong?" by this time, Eddie was already angry.

"Well…no but…"Joy stuttered.

"There it is" Eddie finished with an "I can't believe it" tone

Olive was crying and went out of the room running.

"I don't know what happens to you guys, why are you so mean?" he question not sitting down yet.

"Why do you defend her? We all know that you aren't happy that they are replacing Nina" Patricia argued.

"Well…no, but think of what Nina have done if she knew that there was going to be a new student" he tried.

"She will laugh…?" Fabian tried.

"No" Eddie answered.

"She will throw juice at her?" Jerome said.

"No, that's Patricia" Eddie replied.

"Hey!" Patricia complained.

"She will help her with the luggage…?" Alfie asked.

"WHAT? No! C'mon guys, is very easy!

"She will be Polite and kind" Amber finished.

"Exactly, thanks Amber" Eddie thanked.

"You're welcome!"

"If you felt a least a bit of respect for her, you would do what she would have" Eddie said and looked to all of them.

"WE FEEL RESPECT FOR NINA!" Fabian exploded and stood up.

"So? Show it!" Eddie said calmly and went to console Olive.

The table was silent because of what Eddie had just said.

"Guys, I think that Eddie's right" Joy broke the silence.

"Yes. We should be polite with her, is her first day and she is already crying" Mara agreed.

"We should apologize to her, not now because it is 21:45 and Victor will kill us but tomorrow perhaps" Fabian offered.

"Amber, she is your roommate, you can apologize now" Alfie said and Amber nodded.

"I will"

The table went silent once again and Jerome broke the silence up

"What had I just heard? Amber Millington has said that she will apologize?"

"Yes I will. Any problem?" Amber questioned and looked at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with our Amber?" Joy joked and everyone laughed.

"I will apologize now too" Everyone turned their heads to Patricia with shocked expressions

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Patricia?" Amber said once again.

Eddie was searching for Olive.

"Olive? Where are you?" Eddie asked to no one.

He heard the sound of sobbing coming from the cellar, Eddie went there.

"Olive, are you here?"

"Here" she said. She was crying sitting down on the floor"what do you want?"

"Olive, I'm not doing anything to you" Eddie tried to calm her.

"Really?" she ask looking at him, she was tearful and with the eyes red

"Yeah, really"

"Well, you must be the kindest boy that I have met here" Olive said weeping down her tears. Eddie laughed"I don't know what I have done to them; they think that I'm replacing that girl, Nina"

"Yeah, they said that because Nina is not coming back and we all were very good friends with her, but not me, I don't think that you are Nina's replacement"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome; now let's get out of here"

"Yeah, let's go" she agreed and with that they both went out of the cellar.

**In Amber's room…**

Amber was in her room with Patricia waiting for Olive to come so they could apologize to her. Suddenly the door open and Olive came in.

"Oh..." Amber started.

"Hi" Olive said and looked at them with a scared face.

"Oh, we are so sorry…" Amber wanted to say her name, but she didn't remember it.

"Olive" she remember it to her.

"We are so sorry Olive. Wow, nice name"

"Thanks"

"I 'am sorry Olive, It wasn't my intention to hurt you but it came out like that" Patricia apologized** (Yeah, Patricia apologizing. strange, uh?)**

"Its okay, I know you were good friends with Nina" Olive confessed.

"Yeah, but she is gone to America" Amber said and looked to the floor, sad

"I'm so sorry" Olive apologized.

"It doesn't matter, but could you blame us? Please?" Patricia begged

"Yeah, its al right" Olive said and smiled.

"Thanks" Patricia and Amber said.

"The other ones are going to apologize tomorrow" Amber told them.

"It doesn't matter, your apologizes are for me from all the house" Olive said joyful

"Wow, how polite" Patricia said.

And they kept talking all night.

Meanwhile, in Eddie's dreams:

"_Osirian" said a voice, it was a dark one._

"_Who are you? What do you want? "Eddie question scared._

"_I 'am Seth brother of Osiris" he said and a ghostly shadow appeared in front of Eddie_

"_Seth, what do you want?" he repeated._

"_Find the Ankh cross or pay with your life" he said and laughed malevolent._

_Seth raises his hand and touches Eddie._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eddie woke up barely noticing that he was screaming.

"Eddie! What's wrong?" Fabian said, his sparkly eyes looking at Eddie with fear. Eddie looked at him for a moment and finally answered:

"Nothing, bad dream" he said hesitatingly and turns around in his bed.

"Okay…don't worry, is just a dream" Fabian said without believing him and went back to sleep

Eddie felt pain in the right arm, he raised his sleeve and he saw an eye in his shoulder. He could hear Seth's voice in his head clearly.

"The mark of Horus, I will be looking after you" he said.

**Please guys, read this new version of the story, it will be totally different from the original one, I promise! 3 reviews for the next chapter**


End file.
